El Silencio Del Amanecer
by Lady Jaelle McCarty
Summary: .Isabella es parte de la guardia de los Vulturi, y su nueva existencia ha sido hasta el momento siempre un poco de lo mismo, hasta que conoce a los Cullen.
1. Isabella

**Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, y solo a ella.  


* * *

El Silencio** **Del Amanecer**

**1-**Isabella

* * *

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras miraba aprensivamente el costoso jarrón entre mis manos, y un segundo después, completamente decidida en que no me importaba en lo absoluto que fuera una reliquia de no-sé-qué-emperatriz, lo arrojé con casi todas mis fuerzas contra la pared más alejada de mi cuarto, donde se rompió en pequeños pedazos que quedaron esparcidos por el suelo, luego del inconfundible sonido de la cerámica al desquebrajarse.

¡Cuan enfadada estaba con esa niña malcriada!

Necesitaba desahogar mi rabia con algo, preferiblemente que luego no lamentara. Por eso, giré mi cabeza para buscar otra cosa que pudiera destrozar. Mejor eso que arremeter contra Demetri, otro de los que tanto odiaba en este horrible lugar.

Me paré en seco en cuanto ese inconfundible olor se filtro por mi nariz. _Genial_, solo eso me faltaba, recibir un sermón.

— Isabella — me di la vuelta para encarar a Aro, parado en el umbral y con esa falsa mascara de amabilidad pintada en su rostro —, ¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió? —.

Por supuesto que no quería.

— Jane tuvo la culpa — me excusé torciendo el gesto, tal como lo haría un niño pequeño. Me encogí de hombros, queriendo hacer parecer que no me afectaba en lo absoluto y volví a examinar mi cuarto para no verle la cara a Aro —, sabe bien que su poder no funciona conmigo, ¿porqué sigue intentándolo, pretendiendo que no me doy cuenta? —.

Fruncí el ceño, completamente contrariada. Desde el momento de mi conversión, Jane se había mostrado frustrada por no poder utilizar su destructivo poder en contra mío. Y desde entonces, éramos algo así como enemigas. Ella siempre me observaba con enfado, como si me existencia fuera un fastidio para si misma, y yo le devolvía la misma mirada cargada de odio, solo por no hacerle creer que me intimidaba, ya que por el contrario, estaba muy lejos de infundarme temor. En realidad, ella es tan pequeña que no supondría un gran esfuerzo para mi, pero por supuesto, nunca caería en la tentación de hacerla pedazos.

Aunque esta mañana, no pude contenerme a sus nuevos intentos de querer doblegarme con su poder, y me lancé contra ella, quien por supuesto, se defendió. De no haber sido por Alec; su hermano mellizo, seguramente alguna de las dos habría terminado muy mal.

Aro suspiro, dándose por vencido ante mi falta de interés.

— Te tendré paciencia solo porqué eres aún una neófita — me volteé hacía él —. Tenemos visitas, así que te estaremos esperando — y antes de desaparecer, miró con una mueca el jarrón hecho trizas y murmuró —. Era realmente valioso —.

Cuando por fin me quedé sola, dejé escapar una lenta exhalación por mis labios y me dediqué a recoger cada pedazo de la maldita vasija. Ahora que estaba un poco más calmada, me concentré en lo que había dicho.

Yo aún era una neonata, pero no me sentía exactamente como una, según varios relatos que había escuchado; un vampiro en sus primeros tiempos tiende a ser más bien salvaje y descontrolado, pero yo nunca me había salido del carril, por así decirlo.

Aro aseguraba que era a causa de mi sorprendente poder, pero no estaba del todo convencida. Después de todo, no podría saberlo con exactitud.

Sacudí la cabeza obligándome a pensar en otra cosa, como por ejemplo, qué clase de visita tendría la guardia Vulturi.

Seguramente otra aburrida reunión con vampiros que han vivido lo suficiente como para haber asistido a la inauguración de las murallas chinas.

**.**

Alec vino a buscarme unos minutos luego de la aparición de Aro en mi oscura habitación, asegurando que este ultimo se encontraba impaciente por mi presencia.

Y me pregunte porqué le importaría tanto que estuviera ahí.

Dejé caer mis hombros en gesto de derrota y tras colocarme una de las capas grises, casi negras que solía utilizar, recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta y luego me subí la capucha, dejando mi rostro oculto.

Caminamos en un incomodo silencio entre los pasillos, podía intuir que tenía que ver con el hecho de haber querido asesinar a su hermana hacía algunas horas y no podía culparlo por ello. Alec y yo nos llevábamos bien, cosa que parecía hacer rabiar a Jane, pero aún así y cuando se trataba de defender a alguien, él siempre se ponía de su lado, tuviera o no razón. No es que me molestara, solo me parecía injusto. Aunque entendible, la familia es lo primero.

Supongo.

No tengo recuerdos de mi familia humana, ni tampoco memorias de cuando vivía. Cuando desperté en esta nueva inmortalidad, todo me resulto desconcertante y fue como si aquel hubiese sido mi verdadero nacimiento.

Aunque de todos modos, no me importa demasiado saber que fue de mi corta vida humana, ya que aunque anhele esos recuerdos, no servirán de mucho y me harían desear un pasado al que no podré regresar jamás.

Prefiero vivir en la incertidumbre a descubrir un infierno.

Llegamos rápidamente a la sala donde Aro, Marco y Cayo solían recibir a sus visitas. Una amplia habitación con forma circular de ventanales altos pero con muy poca luminosidad, tres grandes asientos adornaban el centro, siguiendo la curvatura de las paredes, emulando a los tronos de tres reyes.

Tras traspasar las puertas y posicionarnos junto a los Vulturi, al igual que Jane, Demetri y Félix; pude apreciar a nuestros visitantes.

Un numeroso aquelarre. Cuatro machos, tres hembras. Todos hermoso y de piel tan pálida como la mía, aunque algo en ellos llamaron poderosamente mi atención. Me quedé asombrada mientras recorría la línea de sus rostros, no había nada anormal en aquellos, pero sus ojos eran de un hipnótico color topacio, a diferencia de mis sangrientos iris carmesí.

— Bienvenidos — saludó Aro, y comprendí que esos extraños vampiros apenas habían llegado, entonces, hizo algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada a que hiciera con todo el que se le cruzase por el camino, extendió una mano hacía al que, a juzgar por su posición al frente de los demás, era el líder —.

Cuando avanzó, casi contuve el aliento, pero logre controlarme antes que nadie se diera cuenta.

Ahora que podía apreciarlo realmente de cerca, mientras aceptaba la mano de Aro tras unas palabras de agradecimiento por haber sido tan bien recibidos, noté que era una criatura que difícilmente podría comparar con otra. Parecía irradiar luz propia, en el sentido literal de la palabra, resultaba abrumador verlo en esa cercanía.

Al cabo de algunos segundos, Aro cedió al contacto — De verdad me alegra verte, Carlisle, a ti y a tu familia, por supuesto — sonriente, examino a la fila de vampiros a escasos metros de distancia —.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en uno en específico, brillando con ansiedad, y entonces también lo miré.

Y si antes casi me había quedado sin aliento al contemplar a Carlisle, ahora estaba alucinada. Parpadeé un par de veces mientras observaba cada uno de los perfectos detalles de su rostro, las líneas de su cuerpo y su alborotado cabello cobrizo.

Este lo miró a Aro por un interminable momento y luego sus ojos ambarinos recayeron con curiosidad sobre mí, para luego volver al líder Vulturi. Me preguntaba qué extraña conversación silenciosa me estaba perdiendo, cuando aquel desconocido murmuró un escueto — _no _— y entonces desvió la mirada de nuevo hacía mí, pero solo fueron unos segundos, hasta que los dejó caer en algún punto de la pared, con expresión ausente.

Yo no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, aunque fuera muy poco decoroso.

— Es interesante, ¿verdad? — la voz de Aro parecía complacida y comprendí que hablaban de mí —

Fantástico, ahora era el centro de atención de seis pares de confundidos ojos.

— Aro, ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de tus experimentos y agasajamos a nuestros invitados como se debe? — dijo Marco, con su habitual desinterés, yo le agradecí internamente —

— Claro, claro — murmuró este, con cierto desdén — Isabella — se volteó hacía mí, y entonces me regalo una falsa sonrisa que deseé poder desechar de inmediato — ¿podrías llevarlos a la habitación de huéspedes? —.

Asentí, y tras observarlos por un breve momento, me dirigí a la puerta por la que había llegado y miré por sobre mi hombro en su dirección.

— ¿Gustarían seguirme? — Pregunté con toda la cordialidad posible, dejando caer la tela que cubría mi cabeza, considerando que no sería muy cortes ocultarme ante ellos y Carlisle me sonrió —

— Por supuesto —

**.**

— Aquí es —

Me apresuré a abrir las puertas dobles de la gran habitación donde solían quedarse los amigos de Aro, aunque comúnmente no era por una larga temporada. Me hice a un lado dejando pasar a cada uno de ellos, y me atreví a evaluarlos discretamente con la mirada.

Uno de ellos era demasiado corpulento, aunque tan atractivo como cualquiera de los otros, de pelo oscuro y corto. Le seguía de la mano quien era, posiblemente, el vampiro más bien proporcionado en todos los aspectos que hubiera visto, una apariencia de modelo, de cabello rubio y armoniosas facciones.

Luego, estaba Carlisle, apuesto y de cabello rubio y sonrisa afable y de su brazo iba colgada quien debería ser su pareja, con el cabello largo y del color del caramelo y facciones gentiles.

Y entonces, él paso por mi lado, sin siquiera mirarme, pero aproveche la situación para observar más de cerca la perfección de la que se veía dueño. Mis ojos lo siguieron hasta que se posicionó en uno de los sillones que adornaban la amplia estancia, y hubiera seguido así de no ser porque una acampanada voz llamó mí atención.

— Hola —

Desvíe mis ojos hasta ella, parada frente a mí. Era de todos la más bajita y tenía el pelo en punta y cada mechón apuntaba a cualquier dirección posible. Su voz era alegre y su rostro mostraba una expresión de asombro mezclado con diversión. No supe como definirlo. Iba del brazo con el último de los vampiros.

Lo miré de reojo, al concentrar toda mi atención en ella, pero aun así me provoco un indudable estado de alerta. Mi mente me gritaba que era peligroso, con tantas cicatrices regadas por su cuerpo, perdiéndose bajo la tela de su camisa. Igual de hermoso, igual de atrayente, pero aún así, con aquel rostro serio y aspecto salvaje daba una verdadera impresión de temor.

Lo vi desviar la mirada, parecía incomodo.

— Soy Alice y él es Jasper — volvió a hablar la pequeña vampiro, señalando al quien estaba a su lado—, seremos buenas amigas — finalizó y luego, separándose de Jasper me dio un fugaz y desconcertante abrazo —Oh, y cuando regreses a tu cuarto, ten cuidado con los trozos de cerámica —

La miré confundida, ¿Cómo sabía ella acerca de eso?

Una melodiosa risa me atrapó, y mire hacia un lado, donde Carriles estaba, aparentemente, disfrutando de la situación.

— No te preocupes, es inofensiva —

Asentí, sin saber que decir y eché un último vistazo a todos ellos, deteniéndome por unos segundos en aquel vampiro que me había capturado desde el principio, todos sonreían amenamente, excepto él; y luego me alejé unos pasos hacía el pasillo, obligándome a mi misma a no retenerme demasiado tiempo ahí.

— Con permiso —

Mientras me iba, me pregunté que estarían haciendo aquí.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?, dejenme sus comentarios, es mi primer fic, asi que ¡no sean malitos!

y **¡Feliz año 2009!**


	2. Edward

**El Silencio Del Amanecer**

**2-** Edward

* * *

_(Edward POV)_

Me fijé en Alice con curiosidad, luego de que Isabella nos dejara solos, había visto en su cabeza la última visión que había asaltado su mente, y era realmente algo fuera de lo normal. A ella le parecía divertido, pero yo no le veía la gracia a que un vampiro, que se supone debe ser perfectamente coordinado en sus movimientos, tropezara por no haber visto un montículo de trozos de cerámica puestos, por ella misma, dentro de una bolsa de tela y dejada en el suelo.

Tenía que ser verdaderamente despistada para que algo como eso fuera comprensible, e incluso así, queda fuera de las estadísticas normales.

Y al pensar en ella, en la misteriosa Isabella, no pude reprimir las ansias de volver a verla. Tenía que hacerlo, solo para asegurarme de que el hecho de no poder leer su mente como con todo el resto del mundo fuera un error. Nunca me había ocurrido en mis casi cien años de existencia, y era frustrante.

En aquella casi formal reunión con los Vulturi, ni siquiera me había molestado en introducirme en ninguna de sus mentes, sabía de sobra que no serían pensamientos demasiado amables o interesantes, pero Aro me había nombrado en su cabeza, y por simple acto reflejo, lo había mirado para luego escuchar su silenciosa pregunta. Parecía ansioso cuando me cuestiono sobre si — _podía escucharla_ — y cuando intente hacerlo y descubrí que no lograba leerla, la realidad fue que sentí un extraño sentimiento de desamparo, igual a que me hubieran quitado algo muy importante, algo que siempre iba conmigo y me infundaba todo el valor que necesitaba para _avanzar_.

Y al responderle, solo pude sonsacar de sus pegamientos que yo no era el único que se veía en dificultades con ella. El poder de Aro no funcionaba con Isabella, tampoco el de Jane. Sobre lo demás, parecía reacio a soltar más información, lo ocultaba pensando en cosas más triviales, claramente no quería que supiera que era ese misterio que la rodeaba.

Y eso me desesperaba.

Pero si Alice había tenido una visión acerca de ella, entonces, no era inmune a todos los poderes.

— Jasper — susurré, sabiendo que me escucharía, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar junto a su inseparable Alice, pero en sus pensamientos supe que me estaba prestando atención — ¿No has utilizado tu poder con ella, verdad? —.

Era una idea loca, pero en aquel momento estaba tan entretenido en mis cavilaciones que ni siquiera me di cuenta de si realmente lo había hecho.

Su respuesta fue instantánea, y fugaz como todo pensamiento.

"_No. Pero si eh podido sentir sus emociones. Miedo, alerta y precaución" _

Asentí con un movimiento tan suave que apenas podría ser visto. Eso por lo menos era algo, aunque no todo lo que quería saber. Y no hizo falta que agregara más en aquella frase, esos sentimientos habían nacido a partir de su presencia. Jasper tiende a dar una imagen siempre peligrosa, pero esta en su naturaleza y aunque lo intenta, no podrá cambiarlo por completo. Han sido muchos años de sufrimiento para él.

Volví a perderme en mi mundo, donde extrañamente, Isabella era el eje central y guía de todos mis pensamientos. Me sumí en un profundo estado de meditación mientras le daba vueltas al asunto y ya dándome por vencido sobre el tema, me concentré en otra cosa, siempre siguiendo la misma trayectoria, _ella_.

Si había una palabra que la describiera, era 'hermosa'. No tenía rasgos que sobresalieran demasiado, era menudita y nada que no hubiera visto antes. Pero de cierta manera, resultaba interesante verla. Sus facciones, de rostro con forma de corazón, pómulos grandes y barbilla pequeña, cabello marrón y ojos de un vivido color rojo. Labios asimétricos, el inferior un poco más grande que el superior y una mirada penetrante.

Sí, Isabella resultaba interesante. Pero aún así no quitaba el hecho de que dejara sus secretos fuera de mi alcance, privándome completamente de ellos y dejándome por entero a la deriva.

— Hijo — _"Edward" _levanté la cabeza en dirección a Carlisle, de pié junto a un gran cuadro del siglo pasado que adornaba la pared —.

— ¿Sí? — intenté sonreír, y sé que no fue una buena idea, Esme se dio cuenta que algo me pasaba —.

— No importa si no quieres responder, pero me sentiría más tranquilo si supiera de esa extraña conversación privada entre Aro y tú —_ "te has vuelto ausente desde entonces, y nos tienes preocupados"_, me revolví inquieto en el sillón, buscando las palabras adecuadas; no estaba en mis planes preocupar a nadie —.

Noté que cada miembro de mi familia me observaba esperando a que hablara.

— Se trataba de Isabella — sentí bufar a Róale al instante, proseguí a ignorarla como de costumbre y continué. Las siguientes palabras me costaron un gran esfuerzo, sobre todo porqué no estaba preparado para admitirlo a viva voz —, no puedo leer su mente, y Aro quería asegurarse que no fuera el único que se quedaba fuera de ella. Solo estoy un poco…despistado, nada más — fruncí el ceño ante aquella palabra tan sutil para describir mi situación —.

Carlisle asintió, satisfecho y no presté atención a cierto comentario despectivo de Rosalie, así que me dedique mejor a aceptar los pensamientos de consuelo de Esme.

Oí a Emmett silbar, sus pensamientos eran de desconcierto y algo de felicidad por que por fin alguien me hubiera puesto en mi lugar, ya que según él, yo no era más que un 'fisgón'. Luego su línea mental cambio y termino siendo algo totalmente aprensivo. Apretó el agarre a la cintura de Rosalie y antes de hablar, la miró fijamente a los ojos. Yo me sentía en completo acuerdo.

— No soporto estar ni un segundo más aquí —

Y extrañamente, al pensarlo un poco mejor, me encontré a mi mismo frente a una encrucijada. Quería irme, porque el solo hecho de permanecer en un sitio tan lúgubre como este me causaba repulsión. Y quería quedarme, solo para acercarme a Isabella y descubrir por fin todo lo que encerraba en su mente.

Eché mi cabeza hacia el respaldo y me apreté el puente de la nariz con mi mano, solo serían unas horas.

Y entonces seriamos libres.

**.**

_(Bella POV)_

— Perfecto — murmuré mordazmente, y después dejé escapar un insulto tras otro —.

Me había tropezado con la bolsa que contenía los pedazos de aquel maldito jarrón. Y _por supuesto_ que me había tropezado, ya me había pasado antes, suelo distraerme demasiado rápido. Pero esto era el colmo, sin duda no existía sobre la tierra vampiro más tonto y descuidado que yo.

Y llegaron a mi mente las palabras de Alice, aquella pequeña vampiresa con aspecto de hada. De alguna manera ella lo había sabido, y no tenía una respuesta así que por el momento lo dejaría pasar, por mucho que lo intentara, mis conclusiones seguramente serían erróneas.

Y al pensar en Alice, lo recordé a _él_. Inminente motivo de mi anterior distracción.

Apreté los dientes dejándome caer en mi sofá color crema y tomé un libro que había estado leyendo de una mesita enana que tenía enfrente. Interné mi mente en la lectura, pero pronto me di cuenta que era imposible.

Aquel rostro de belleza sin igual regresó a perturbarme la conciencia y trajo consigo un sincero rastro de rencor.

¿Qué era lo que tenía él que hablar con Aro, tan misteriosamente, y acerca de mí?

Me mordí el labio.

Odiaba que me hicieran protagonista de una conversación a la cual no estaba invitada y que además de tratar de mí y actuar como si no estuviera ahí, no pudiera enterarme de nada.

Mis manos se crisparon en torno al libro.

¿Por qué me importaba tanto, de todos modos? Ya debería estar acostumbrada, últimamente era el 'juguete nuevo y brillante de Aro'.

No existía ningún argumento que valiera la pena ante mi reitérate interés en aquel desconocido. Pero el solo recordar que con una simple mirada me había deslumbrado, parecía suficiente explicación para mí.

Fruncí el ceño.

Una mirada diferente, con un brilló que nunca antes había visto. Del color del ámbar. Una mirada que dejaba una inigualable sensación de paz. Paz consigo mismo, tal vez. Paz con el mundo y con quienes le rodeaban.

Sin darme cuenta, mis dedos apretaron con mucha más fuerza el libro entre ellos.

Paz.

¿Había sentido paz alguna vez?

No.

El libro que sostenía se vio repentinamente arrugado desde el centro hasta fuera, todas y cada una de las hojas, como si en realidad no fuera más que unas cuantas de ellas. El sonido crujiente me sacó de mis pensamientos y solté un jadeó de insatisfacción y luego, nuevamente enfadada, arrojé lejos ese montón de papel que poco se asemejaba a un objeto de lectura y me crucé de brazos, enfurruñada conmigo misma.

Mi día estaba yendo _maravillosamente bien_.

¿Cómo una simple persona puede revolucionar tanto mi mundo, y en solo unos minutos?

Me negué a buscar una respuesta y estuve a punto de dejarme caer, rendida, en el suave tapizado del sofá, cuando alguien tocó a mi puerta.

Olfateé el aire, contrariada por no haberme dado cuenta y reconocí el aroma de Heidi.

Me levante y velozmente abrí la puerta, con cara de pocos amigos. La vampiresa de ojos violetas esbozó una sonrisa traviesa al verme. No le pregunté nada, ella me influenciaba muy poca confianza, sin embargo, ya sabía por qué estaba aquí, plantada en mi puerta y disfrutando de mi expresión.

— Hora de cenar —

Gruñí quedamente, realmente odiaba esta parte de la inmortalidad. Y Heidi estaba al tanto de qué me disgustaba, aunque no pudiera negarme a alimentarme, por eso se encargaba de darme mi dosis de tortura semanal con sus comentarios acerca de las diferentes maneras que conocía de beber sangre, y cuan exquisitas resultaban estas.

Como si realmente necesitara más tortura que la mía propia.

* * *

**H**ola a todos los que leyeron, y muchas gracias también a los que me dejaron su bonitos reviews.

Y en respuesta a uno que fue realmente ofensivo, el de _RosyCullen_, no hace falta decir que el insulto esta de más y que es suficiente con decir que me equivoque.

Y pido disculpas por eso, lo corregí con el corrector del World y me cambió la palabra, no fue mi culpa, pero si lo fue el no revisarlo luego y de verdad lo siento. Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar.

Y creó que es todo, ¿verdad?

¡Muchas gracias de nuevo!


	3. Un nombre

**El Silencio Del Amanecer**

**3-** Un nombre

* * *

— No sabes lo que te tengo preparado, seguramente se te hará agua la boca… — no me moleste en escuchar hablar a Heidi sobre nuestras presas, solo seguí caminando a unos dos pasos de distancia siguiendo con la mirada el paisaje agreste que se dejaba ver por entre los grandes ventanales ubicados en los pasillos circundantes que conducían a una especie de calabozo. Un calido y lejano rayo de sol se dejó ver entre dos nubes vaporosas y su color amarillento me hizo recordar algo —

— Heidi — interrumpí cualquier cosa que estuviera diciendo, ella se quedó en silencio — ¿Quiénes son _ellos_? — le pregunté, adelantándome hasta su posición. Me dedicó una mirada de confusión —.

— ¿De quienes estas hablando? —

— De… los amigos de Aro — dudé bastante en que eso fuera verdad, pero así los denominaba él —

Los ojos violáceos de Heidi brillaron de entendimiento.

— Son los Cullen, un clan que viene de Denalí — me echó una mirada curiosa — son extraños, su dieta es diferente —

Aunque hubiera querido saber más, ya habíamos llegado frente a las puertas de madera del calabozo, estaba abierta, los candados hechos aun lado, así que me figure que los demás ya estaban ahí. La desvencijada madera crujió cuando Heidi la empujó con suavidad, y pesé a la oscuridad que nos guiaba, pude ver aquel terrorífico panorama.

**.**

Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, solo para aclarar mis ideas. Me propuse salir de entre las sombras que nos escondían del mundo y ocultarme en el mundo que me resguardaba de las sombras. Era de noche, así que no había ningún peligro en que recorriera las calles de Volterra.

Convencer a los Vulturi de dejarme salir no había resultado tarea fácil, pero sin duda lo había conseguido. Mis ojos brillaban de un tenue color café pálido, gracias a un par de lentillas que había conseguido que Heidi me prestara. No durarían mucho, pero ya era algo. Mi capa negra había sido dejada atrás, y ahora me veía en cierta forma, relativamente normal.

Casi humana. Todo lo humano que un vampiro puede verse.

Continué la trayectoria del largo callejón con paredes de granito mientras me acercaba al final de este, era como un túnel, una bocacalle abierta a una larga y transitada calle. Todo era rustico en aquel lugar, y cada edificio hacía juego con el anterior, donde los colores predominantes eran los oscuros grises y negros.

Pensaba en lo poco que había llegado a decirme Heidi acerca de los Cullen, y deseé fervientemente saber a que se refería con eso de 'dieta diferente'. Podía ser tan bueno como malo y la respuesta se me estaba escapando de las manos.

No tenía idea y eso era lo que más impaciente me dejaba.

Suspiré con resignación apretando el paso, todo era tan solitario cuando la luna se posaba en el cielo que cualquiera podría decir que esta era una ciudad fantasma. La verdad es que las leyendas sobre desapariciones nocturnas comenzaban a hacerse eco, y todos temían salir y convertirse en una victima sin retorno.

Mis pasos me guiaron a la plaza central, una construcción del siglo anterior, donde una gran fuente descansa en su centro y enorme reloj mide el tiempo en las alturas. Iba a cruzar la calle que me separaba de aquel lugar, cuando un aroma me golpeo en el rostro.

Giré la cabeza hacía la izquierda, donde los edificios se perdían ausentes. La cetrina luz de la luna iluminó entonces unas sombras que se alzaron de improvisto hasta perderse entre dos edificios a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Guiada por la curiosidad, avancé hacia ese lugar. Había sentido el olor de_ él_, y de otros dos miembros del clan Cullen. Me pregunté a donde irían.

Mi gélido aliento creaba vaho en el aire y mi agudo sentido del oído me dijo que no estaban muy lejos.

Y entonces, al meterme en un largo y sucio pasillo entre aquellos dos edificios a mitad de la calle, vi sus siluetas perderse en el otro extremo, supuse que no me habían sentido, el viento no estaba a su favor, así que mi olor no podría haberles llegado.

Los cubos rebosaban de basura, y escuche a un gato salir corriendo despavorido cuando troté apresuradamente sobre un montón de cartones mojados y podridos. Un intrincado alambre con púas separaba el final del pasillo con una de las calles más alejadas de la ciudad. Estudié con ojo criticó los alrededores y luego trepe por entre el enrejado y salte hasta el otro lado en un sutil movimiento, cayendo de cuclillas casi sin hacer ruido.

Me erguí, sacudiendo mis ropas y alzar el rostro, lo vi.

Una alarma se encendió en mi cabeza causa de la sorpresa, pero solo pude quedarme quieta mientras respiraba agitadamente y mis ojos se dilatan de la sorpresa.

Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, sus cejas crispadas, completamente envarado y terroríficamente tan deslumbrante como lo recordaba.

Aquel Cullen de cabello broncíneo me evaluó con la mirada, oscurecida por las sombras de sus cejas, de arriba abajo y murmuró con voz dura pero aterciopelada:

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —

— Lo siento yo… —

¿Qué iba decirle?, ¿Qué lo estaba siguiendo?

— ¿Aro te ah enviado para vigilarnos? —

Me apresuré a negar con un movimiento de cabeza, y su actitud cautelosa cambio a una llena de curiosidad. Su voz, esta vez, sonó más suave y relajada.

— No has respondido mi primera pregunta —

Aparté la vista, algo insegura y vi que a varios metros de distancias, las figuras de Alice y Jasper se recortaban entre la luna y las oscuras calles, seguramente esperando a por él. O a que diera una señal de alerta para acudir a su encuentro.

Regularicé mi respiración. Mi labio inferior temblaba ligeramente y recurrí a la verdad para contestarle.

— Sentía curiosidad por ustedes… los Cullen, son tan — busqué la palabra correcta — intrigantes —.

Él arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas, entornando los ojos de manera calculadora.

— ¿Te causamos… intriga? — cuestionó, viéndose extrañado por mi denominación —

Asentí, sintiendo como, de alguna forma, la situación no se veía tan fuera de lugar como antes. Las palabras fluían con delicadeza de entre sus labios y me encerraban en una burbuja que iba formándose poco a poco en nuestro alrededor, provocándome cierta sensación de seguridad que no lograba comprender todavía.

— Eh oído que su dieta es diferente a la nuestra, y, no puedo creerlo —

Esperé a que hablara, su expresión era impasible. Pero aún así el silencio que nos rodeaba no era incomodo, por el contrario, se sentía en el aire la confidencia que se crea en un entorno afable, casi como si estuviéramos acostumbrados a tenernos uno tan cerca del otro, resultaba _familiar_.

— Animales… — murmuró — es sangre de animales —.

Tragué saliva, asimilando aquella información e inclinando la mirada hacía abajo. Asó que ese era el secreto. Aquello que le confería a su mirada, a su familia esa paz que tanto tiempo eh estado buscando.

Ellos no asesinaban humanos, no cargaban con la culpa de haber arrancado vidas de personas con proyectos, futuros y metas.

— Y esa es la razón del color de sus ojos… — susurré a la nada, no era difícil llegar a esa conclusión, no teniendo el factor más importante en la ecuación. —

Alcé la cabeza y me topé con sus inquisidores ojos, que escrutaban mi rostro con atención. Su insistente mirada me puso nerviosa, así que pensé rápidamente en algo que decir.

— ¿En que estas pensando? — Preguntó, se notaba impaciente y al observarlo, me invadió la necesidad de dejarle saber todas las dudas que aun rondaban por mi mente, pero solo logre soltar un triste balbuceo, para luego quedarme totalmente callada —

Volví a mirarlo a la cara, enmudecida. Podrían haber transcurrido horas desde que nuestras miradas se conectaron, fue un momento tan mágico que me pareció irreal. Todo el mundo se había desvanecido a mí alrededor y me deleitaba con la imagen de un mar de oro líquido. Incluso aunque el viento hubiera susurrado a mi lado, solo podía escuchar el débil ronroneo que su voz había dejado grabado en mi interior y la fijeza de su mirada me mantenía anclada firmemente en una ilusión donde un sentimiento comenzaba a formarse y me envolvía lentamente.

Algo más fuerte que el anhelo, más estable que el deseo y que iba más allá de algo corpóreo.

Parecía un sueño, uno de esos que no recuerdo haber tenido jamás, pero que repentinamente, parecieron anudarse en mí subconsciente con esmero.

Me obligué a romper aquel maravilloso momento, solo para saber algo que había estado perturbándome por un largo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —

Él parpadeó, con una sonrisa torcida extendiéndose en sus labios.

— Edward — me dijo — Edward Cullen —

— _Edward_ — repetí, en un suspiro, sin atreverme a elevar la voz —

Me quedé en un estado de hipnosis, provocada únicamente por el angelical sonido de su voz, acompañada de su penetrante mirada, que parecía luchar por traspasarme el alma.

Y si hubiera podido, mi corazón habría galopado con fiereza.

_Edward_.

Solo eso necesitaba, un nombre. _Su_ nombre.

Lévate mi mano a la altura de su pálida mejilla, y él no hizo nada para detenerme, estaba dispuesta a tocarle, solo para comprobar la textura de su rostro se sentía tan apetecible como parecía. Tan suave y atrayente.

Y en aquel momento, en el que las yemas de mis dedos casi rozaban su pómulo izquierdo, comenzando a sentir la tibieza que irradiaba su cuerpo, supe que el camino a la felicidad comenzaba con Edward.

Era lo que tanto ansiaba, lo que quería, lo que tanto había esperado.

Y nada sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para separarme de su lado.

* * *

  
**L**o sé, demasiado _rosa_, mucho roamance para un solo capitulo, y si, Bella ya esta enamorada.

XD

Muchas gracias a todos quienes me dejaron reviews, y a quienes no tambien. No tengo mucho que decir, solo que ahora, con los humos un poco bajados me doy cuenta que el error del primer capitulo 8en el que queda Carriles en vez de Carlisle) me da mucha gracias, solo imaginenselo, _"Doctor Carriles, por favor, se lo solicita en la sala de urgencias"_

XD

Vale, solo yo entiendo el chiste...

Hasta la proxima


	4. Descubriendo

**

* * *

**

El Silencio Del Amanecer

**4-** Descubriendo_

* * *

  
(Bella POV)_

Llevada por el intenso momento en el que nos encontrábamos, no me di cuenta de lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor, aunque se tratara de algo tan insignificante e invisible que podría pasar por inexistente, lo noté.

La atmósfera entre nosotros se había convertido en algo demasiado íntimo, y no estaba bien dejarse llevar por los impulsos cuando se trata de alguien que ni siquiera conoces, o en su defecto, de alguien que seguramente no volverás a ver en tu… existencia.

Tenía que terminar con esto antes de que ya no existiera un punto donde retornar.

Y en un repentino instante de lucidez que se coló por en mi mente, eclipsando por completo aquellos pensamientos tan confusos que se enseñoreaban de ella, aparté mi mano tan rápido que el movimiento difícilmente podría haber sido visto por alguien que no tuviera la vista prodigiosa de los vampiros.

Edward pareció sobresaltarse ligeramente y de inmediato su cabeza giró en dirección a Alice y Jasper, hizo un movimiento negativo y luego sus ojos ambarinos volvieron a posarse sobre mí. Contuve la respiración ante su ceño fruncido, alarmada de que tal vez mi comportamiento le hubiera parecido ofensivo, por no decir extraño, y estuviera planteándose acabar conmigo por el descaro.

Me refrene de saltarle encima, aunque difícilmente pudiera hacerle algún daño si intentara enzarzarse en una lucha conmigo, y respiré agitadamente, dejando salir todo el aire que había estado reteniendo.

Esta vez fui yo la que deseé saber en qué estaba pensando.

_(Edward POV)_

No lograba comprenderla, en un segundo, estaba tan cerca que incluso podía ver el color iridiscente de sus ojos carmesí detrás de los desgastados lentes color chocolate, sintiendo como la tibieza de su pálida piel quemaba mi rostro con un reconfortante calor, y en el otro, se alejaba tan bruscamente que daba la impresión de haber despertado de una agitada y horrible pesadilla, aunque distaba años luz de ser esa la razón.

En aquel momento tan confuso, recibí los pensamientos alertados de Alice y Jasper y en un vago intento por tranquilizarlos, los miré, negando luego con la cabeza para indicarles que todo estaba bien.

Volví la vista a Isabella, con un repentino sentimiento de enfado apoderándose de mí a causa de aquella brusca separación. Vi un miedo irracional reflejarse en su mirada, justo antes de que bajara su cabeza así el suelo, y me sorprendió saber que aquel sentimiento lo había producido yo mismo.

Me temía. Y era irónico, por que jamás le haría daño, extrañamente, en estos últimos minutos en los cuales compartimos tan extraña cercanía, afloró en mí una desconcertante necesidad de protegerla. Mucho más que a mi familia o a cualquier otra persona.

Y ahora lo veía, Isabella era especial, por muy precipitado que parezca, ella ya era parte de mí.

Me reconforto saberme honesto conmigo mismo, e intenté relajar mi rostro.

_¿Es peligrosa?_

El pensamiento de Jasper me llegó algo aletargado por la distancia, y no pude hacer más que reírme ante aquello. ¿Isabella peligrosa?, ni siquiera daba la talla para atemorizar a nadie. Era ella quien se reflejaba vulnerable ante el espejo del mundo, y yo me encargaría de que no sufriera daños con los cristales si estos se rompieran.

_(Bella POV)_

Su risa rompió el incomodo silencio expuesto entre nosotros, y me vi en la obligación de levantar el rostro para enfrentarme a esa sonrisa tan perfecta y particular que nunca había visto en mi existencia extendiéndose en sus finos labios, al tiempo que una profunda y abrasadora carcajada se desprendía desde su garganta.

Su aliento llegó hasta mí, y su aroma me enloqueció. No obstante, me sentí extraña al pensar que el motivo de su risa podría ser yo, después de todo, no había nadie más con quien estuviera hablando, y los otros miembros de su Clan estaban demasiado lejos.

Me mordí el labio, pero al final no pude contenerme.

— ¿De que te ríes?

Negó suavemente con la cabeza, y me contempló durante algunos minutos, como si estuviera debatiéndose internamente acerca de algo. Cuando su mirada comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, habló:

— ¿Quieres acompañarnos a…? — no logro terminar de hablar, un alegre chillido proveniente de, seguramente, Alice, nos alcanzó y ambos nos fijamos en aquellas siluetas en la distancia, la pequeña vampiro tan extravagante parecía estar saltando de alegría. Volví a mirar a Edward, buscando una respuesta a aquel comportamiento, pero había puesto los ojos en blanco, y después de un suspiro, completo, sin mirarme aún— Vamos de cacería, ¿quieres venir? —.

Entonces, sus ojos recayeron en mí, con tanto peso que fue poco el tiempo que pude sostenérsela.

En un principio, creí que estaba bromeando, pero como nunca se río, decidí que era una petición verdadera. Estuve tentada a decirle que sí en el primer momento, pero pensándolo bien, ¿Qué haría _yo_ entre _ellos_? Somos tan diferentes, nuestras maneras de alimentarnos son las dos caras de una misma moneda y dudó que me sienta cómoda observándolos mientras cazan animales salvajes.

Y luego estaba Aro, esta era la primera vez que salía sola, sin custodia, a recorrer las calles de Volterra y no querría empañar su reciente confianza con una llegada tarde, sabiendo que no puede comprobar mi buen comportamiento hurgando en mis pensamientos, cosa que, en realidad, agradecía.

No quería darle el no definitivo tan rápido y ver como se marchaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así que, viendo momentáneamente hacía Alice y Jasper, pregunte lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza:

— ¿Dónde van a buscar?, en esta zona no hay animales —

Seguí cada uno de sus movimientos, intentando grabarlos en mi retina. Primero, abrió la boca como para decir algo que parecía ya haber tenido en cuenta y luego la cerró, confundido, casi como si no entendiera mis palabras y mirándome como si de pronto me hubiera salido una cabeza de más.

Que extraño.

— Bueno… — pensó un momento, pasándose distraídamente una mano por el desordenado cabello — íbamos a ir a los límites de la ciudad, la fauna no es abundante, pero cualquier cosa servirá

Luego se rió entre dientes de algún chiste privado que no alcancé a comprender.

Asentí ligeramente y bajé la mirada hasta posarla en mis zapatos, moviendo ausentemente mis pies.

— No puedo — decliné su oferta —, tengo que volver pronto o Aro se…alarmara, él no puede leer mi mente, así que… —

Diría mejor que se pondría histérico, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa antes de perder una valiosa pieza de su colección.

— ¿De verdad? — Sentí ansiedad en su voz, y al observarlo, un nuevo brillo refulgía en sus ojos — ¿Por qué no?

Dudé un instante, vacilando entre mis posibilidades; decirle sobre mi poder podría suponer un grave peligro, pero simplemente, no podía mentirle.

— Tengo un escudo, es mi poder

Me encogí de hombros, buscando restarle importancia, pero entonces noté que su rostro se iluminaba, casi como si hubiera descubierto un gran misterio, de todos modos, no le di más explicaciones sobre aquel asunto.

— Por favor, acompáñanos

Su radiante e inexplicable felicidad me contagió y sonreí con ganas cuando me extendió su mano, no pude evitar tomarla, sintiendo por primera vez la textura de su suave piel, un escalofrió involuntario me hizo estremecer, extendiéndose desde la punta de mis dedos hasta el resto de mi cuerpo.

Fue la sensación más reconfortante que sentí jamás.

— Yo te excusaré con Aro, lo prometo —.

**.**

Lo primero que hizo Alice al verme llegar en compañía de Edward, caminando a cierta distancia de mí, fue saltar con sus gráciles movimientos los escasos metros que nos separaban y riendo, abrazarme como la primera vez que la vi. Su algarabía parecía tan eterna como su propia inmortalidad.

— ¡Sabía que vendrías! — me dijo, mientras nos dirigíamos, ahora los tres, al encuentro de Jasper. Otra vez, la sensación de que en sus palabras había algo más que solo habladuría me invadió y la miré sin comprender — Puedo ver el futuro — explicó —.

Así que de eso se trataba. Levanté la vista hacía Edward, quien asintió, aunque no estaba esperando que me confirmara nada. Le creía a Alice, pero solo quería contemplar la imagen de aquel dios griego bajo la escurridiza luz lunar. Le sonreí tímidamente y él correspondió al gesto, de una manera tan arrebatadora que consiguió quitarme el aliento.

Cuando llegamos junto a Jasper, le salude con un escueto "Hola" y él solo asintió con expresión seria. Seguía infundándome desconfianza, y no lograba contener esos sentimientos. De verdad daba miedo, a pesar de su belleza, era avasalladoramente temeroso, y su seriedad solo empeoraba las cosas, haciéndole parecer realmente peligroso.

Alice se colgó inmediatamente de su brazo y él no volvió a mirarme.

— Bien — refunfuño Edward, sin apartar la vista de Jasper, no estuve segura de que fuera una conversación generalizada, pero luego se ladeo para verme — ¿partimos? —.

Tras darle una respuesta afirmativa, y de que la pequeña vampiro con rostro de duende aplaudiera felizmente ante aquel acuerdo, comenzamos a correr entre las solitarias calles de Volterra.

* * *

  
**L**o continué, después de tanto tiempo, ¡lo logré!

Tal véz no lo enteramente extenso que hubiera querido, pero aquí esta, como les prometí. Espero no desepcionarlos y en cuanto pueda, y mis musas de la inspiración regresen, subiré el proximo capitulo.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia, y por todos los reviews recibidos, agradezco la insistencia y su apoyo, gracias, muchas gracias.

Ah, y aprovecho para disculparme por todos los horrores de ortografia a lo largo de la historia, estuve revisando capitulos, y ¡son demasiados!, de verdad, ¡perdón!, por todos los errores habidos y por haber _(que seguro seran muchos, no puedo contenerme, esta en mi naturaleza)_

De nuevo, gracias. Y ya puestos, me voy a soñar con el _Dr. Carriles._

By**e**


	5. Solo Bella

**El Silencio Del Amanecer**

**5-**Solo _Bella

* * *

_

No hablamos prácticamente nada durante el trayecto, solo algún que otro comentario sin sentido, que al cabo de algunos incómodos silencios, decidimos dejar en el olvido para sumirnos en una carrera continua donde el ligero sonido de nuestras suaves pisadas inundaban el ambiente. El monótono y constante golpeteo de nuestros pies, casi inaudible, nos guió por entre las calles de Volterra hasta que por fin conseguimos divisar la carretera y a través de ella, el limite de la ciudad.

Edward era muy rápido, y podría decir que se estaba conteniendo para que todos fuéramos a una distancia de no más de unos metros de diferencia.

Todo el camino me la pase pensando en las ultimas horas, la extraña visita de los Cullen a los Vulturi, y especialmente, en Edward.

Iba solo un poco por delante de mí, obligándome innecesariamente a tener que esforzarme en adelantarme para verle por lo menos, de perfil. Cuando cedía al esfuerzo y aceptaba que nunca podría alcanzarlo, me quedaba admirando su figura desde atrás. Su cabello, que siempre parecía estar despeinado, volaba libre entre las suaves ventiscas que rompían contra su rostro. Los músculos de su espalda se contraían y se relajaban en un movimiento constante, y a pesar de que aquella fina camisa cubría su torso, aun así podía admirar las perfectas líneas de su anatomía.

Fuera desde el ángulo que fuera.

Y a pesar de todo aquello, su apariencia física quedaba en el olvido cuando pensaba en que, en realidad, no conocía mucho más de él que su nombre, o algunos gestos que parecían acompañarlos donde fuere. Como esa sonrisa pícara en la que envolvía sus finos labios, o pasar su mano a través de las delicadas hebras de su cabello broncíneo.

Me frustro darme cuenta de lo poco que sabía de él. Quería saberlo todo, conocer cada una de sus mañas, de sus maneras de ser y de sus gustos; y entenderlo, y disfrutar de todo ello.

Al poco tiempo, llegamos a una basta extensión de campos salvajes donde discurrían ríos cubiertos de plantas y musgos y solo una hilera de árboles se alzaba de vez en cuando.

Alice y Jasper se habían adelantado, dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí.

— Los esperaré — prometí, sin esperar a que dijera nada.

— No tienes que hacerlo, puedo quedarme contigo… — dijo, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos ambarinos — la verdad es que, hemos venido por la seguridad de Jasper — dudó un momento — se estaba volviendo loco dentro de la guardia de los Vulturi, especialmente cuando sintió la sangre…

No se explico demasiado y la frase se perdió en el aire, pero comprendí inmediatamente a qué se refería. La sangre de los humanos que utilizamos para alimentarnos hacía algunas horas. De estar en su lugar, también me hubiera inquietado, aunque no lograba comprender porqué el único que parecía sufrir más al respecto era él, y de todos modos, era una respuesta difícil de concebir. Seguramente jamás podría entender como se sentía.

— ¿Y tú? — Pegunté — ¿No te ha incomodado el olor a sangre humana?

Barrió con la mirada la extensión a nuestro alrededor, pensativo, estuve a punto de volver a preguntárselo, creyendo que no me había escuchado, pero entonces sonrió e hizo un gesto de desdén con la cabeza, antes de que fijara sus ojos en mí.

— Es diferente con Jasper, hasta solo hace algunos años se alimentaba de la manera tradicional — su sonrisa se ensancho al decir esto, parecía divertirlo — cuando conoció a Alice y se unieron a nuestra familia, tuvo que dejar esos hábitos y no lo lleva muy bien — se encogió de hombros— será cuestión de tiempo, de todos modos, nuestra alimentación supone un gran alivio para él…

Mientras recibía toda esa información y la analizaba, se me ocurrió otra pregunta.

— ¿Por qué es un gran alivio? — casi no me detuve a pensarlo, tal vez era algo obvio, si yo pudiera elegir, elegiría eso mismo. Aunque me costara, preferiría quitarle la vida a un animal que a una persona.

Me hizo un gesto con la mano, mientras se sentaba sobre la oscura hierba, la pálida luz de la luna se reflejaba en la piel de Edward, de una manera fantasmagórica e igualmente atrayente. Me senté a su lado, sin mirarlo a la cara por más de unos segundos, sabía que de hacerlo me olvidaría incluso de cómo hablar, jugueteando con el pasto entre mis manos.

— No hay mucho que decir — titubeó un instante —, Jasper se ve sometido a los efectos de su poder, puede sentir lo que otros sienten, de la misma manera que puede controlar esos sentimientos — su voz era suave, aterciopelada —. Como consecuencia, cada vez que cazaba a un humano, podía sentir lo que su presa sentía: el dolor, el miedo y la desesperación, hasta que se sumía en la nada… — asentí, sin saber que decir, un poco sorprendida por el echo de que no solo Alice tuviera un poder. — cazar animales no le es tan doloroso…

Pude sentir su mirada fija en mi rostro, pero no levanté la cabeza. Desde la distancia, se pudo oír el chillido de unos ciervos y el olor a sangre espesa y amarga llegó hasta nosotros. Arrugué un poco la nariz, aquel aroma no me parecía para nada apetitoso, me era difícil imaginar que su sabor fuera siquiera aceptable.

Edward soltó una risita y le miré con una ceja alzada, en muda pregunta acerca de su repentina alegría.

— Cada vez se me hace más fácil entender lo que piensas, tus reacciones hablan por ti misma…

No sabía de qué estaba hablando, así que me limité a ver en otra dirección.

— Cuéntame sobre ti

Me encogí ligeramente de hombros, fijando mi atención en las sombras difusas que se creaban entre las oscuras manchas de las arboledas.

— No hay mucho que decir — sonreí al darme cuanta de que había usado las mismas palabras que había empleado antes él —, si te refieres a mi vida humana, no recuerdo nada. Mis memorias comienzan con mi existencia como vampiro y desde entonces, e estado bajo la custodia de los Vulturis, más específicamente de Aro. No quiere perderme, le soy de mucha utilidad — ante esto ultimo mi boca se contorsiono en una mueca de disgusto —.

Esperando a que hablara, ladeé mi rostro hacía Edward; no me miraba, en cambio, parecía demasiado concentrado mientras su vista se encontraba fija en las estrellas.

— ¿Porqué han venido ustedes, los Cullen, aquí?

Pareció sobresaltarse por mi repentina interrupción, luego me miró intensamente a través de sus largas pestañas, parpadeando algo confundido.

— Seguramente te has dado cuenta de que somos un número bastante grande para un solo aquelarre, y en su afán por tenernos controlados, Aro nos ha invitado aquí unos días — tras una breve pausa, continuó — aunque bien podría haber leído los pensamientos solo de uno de nosotros para estar seguro de que no intentábamos nada que estuviera fuera de las reglas, pero… — negó con la cabeza — por supuesto que tiene otro motivo…

No estaba segura de si pretendía guardarse el resto para sí, pero al final, la curiosidad me doblegó.

— ¿Cuál es esa razón?

— Tú debes entenderlo mejor que nadie, a Aro le encanta coleccionar vampiros con poderes sin iguales — Edward sonrió y sentí un escalofrió — Solo imagínatelo: el poder conocer el pasado, controlar el futuro y… mantener el presente a su merced.

— ¿El presente?

— También puedo leer la mente, aunque de una manera diferente a la de Aro, no necesito tocar a la persona para hacerlo, solo me concentro en la voz de su mente y… — se veía distraído, pero concentro toda su atención en mí —, nunca me había visto incapacitado de leer el pensamiento a nadie, excepto tú…

Sentí un gran alivio al oír aquello, me perturbaría demasiado que conociera mis pensamientos. No hice preguntas al respecto, simplemente lo deje estar, conocía la respuesta a aquel dilema, mi escudo me protegía gratificantemente, él tampoco hizo ademán de seguir con el tema así que ambos nos dejamos envolver por los frágiles sonidos de la noche.

Su compañía era placentera y no me sentía incomoda entre aquellos lapsos de tiempo, que aunque cortos e insuficientes, existentes; en los que ninguno hablaba, disfrutaba abiertamente de esos momentos donde solamente su compañía bastaba para llenar el espacio aparentemente vació.

La permanencia a su lado era un tesoro que guardaría celosamente en los confines de mi inerte corazón y mi mente en cuanto él se fuera de mi vida.

Pero pensar en todo lo que había dicho me inquietaba, seguramente Aro intentaba convencer a Alice y Edward, y tal vez a Jasper, a que se unieran a sus filas. Me costaba aceptar la ambición de aquel vampiro tan extravagante que parecía haber salido de cuentos de terror y a la vez de historias de la realeza, porqué a pesar de todo, él me había salvado y aunque nunca me dijo nada de cómo fue que termino convirtiéndome, sé que si no fuera gracias a Aro, tal vez estaría muerta.

— Piensan… ¿quedarse? — pregunté, no muy segura.

— No.

Su respuesta fue inmediata, y estaba claro que no entraba en sus planes servirle ni a Aro ni a ninguno de los Vulturi, pero muy en fondo, me decepcionó su resolución, por muy entendible que fuera, estaba siendo egoísta, pero quería desesperadamente que se quedara, mi alma clamaba porqué no me dejara. Pero sabía que era imposible siquiera intentar persuadirlo, no encontraría la manera por mucho que lo intentara. Él ya tenía una vida antes de mí, le sería fácil retomarla y olvidarse pronto de este fugaz encuentro.

Fruncí el ceño, todo era tan retorcido que apenas podía asimilar toda la situación, el sentimiento de desolación se instalo rápidamente en mi cuerpo, dejándome momentáneamente aturdida y sin aire. No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero estaba sola. Sola, y en la oscuridad.

— Isabella…

Sus palabras volaron suaves entre la suave brisa que recorría los campos, perdiéndose entre notas ligeras a la distancia.

No le di tiempo a continuar, repentinamente afloró en mí un deseo incontrolable de que dejara de llamarme de esa manera, que aunque mi nombre sonara tan perfecto entre sus labios, no me hacía sentir yo misma y me apresuré a cortar cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de decir.

— Solo Bella, por favor.

Me sorprendí a mi misma diciendo eso, pero en mi mente, un destelló se encendió en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos, apagándose tan rápido como había llegado. Un pálido destello de frió y lejano reconocimiento, algo abstracto y sin una forma en especifico, pero con una existencia calida y real que se extendía lentamente por todo mi cuerpo. Me removí inquieta ante la sensación de que no era la primera vez que pronunciaba esas palabras.

Edward pareció ajeno a mi nerviosismo e intranquilidad, porqué rió ente dientes antes de volver a hablar.

— Por supuesto, Bella… — esta vez, me quedé ensimismada con sus palabras, sin poder ocultarme del suave rocé de aquel sonido, me sentí hipnotizada por el sinuoso movimiento de su boca —, Alice y Jasper están regresando, deberíamos hacer lo mismo, esta amaneciendo —.

No me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado en realidad cuando menciono aquello, sobresaltada, me puse de pie mirando hacia la irregular línea del horizonte, donde silenciosamente, el sol destilaba suaves rayos de colores claros en el cielo, comenzando con un nuevo día.

Reparé en Edward, parado justo a mi lado y observando hacía el este. Tragué saliva con suavidad, dudando, pero al cabo de algunos angustiantes segundos, acerque mi mano a la suya, tendida lánguidamente a un costado de su cuerpo. Edward bajo la vista hacía mí, pero no se preocupo en detenerme, sus ojos brillaban expectantes y me recordó a las inalcanzables profundidades de un mágico océano de oro puro, extendió tímidamente sus dedos hasta que tocaron los míos y solo un segundo después, nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas y nos mirábamos fijamente, con la luz del alba abriéndose paso ante nosotros dos.

* * *

**H**ola!, como han visto, un capitulo un _poquito_ mas largo que el anterior, cada vez me siento más encaminada con este fic, y soy realmente feliz al respecto.

Muchas gracias a todo aquel que me deja su comentario, de verdad les agradesco. Espero, como siempre, no haberlos decepcionado con el capitulo y ya saben, tratare de actualizar en cuanto pueda.

Otra vez, perdon por los errores ortograficos, por si los hay, intente hacerlo lo más prolijo podible, pero yo no tengo remedio, asi que, ya saben...

ya no se pueden quejar, la fecha de caducidad a expirado...

_?_

El _Dr. Carriles_ les manda saludos y yo me voy a soñar con él.

Chao**!**


End file.
